The Roses of Konoha High
by iMINute
Summary: It's a new beginning to Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Tenten.There's more exciting happenings in high school.But..How will they handle it?READ TO FIND OUT MORE!Parings:sakusasu.naruhina.nejiten,inoshika
1. Prolounge

Hihi

Hihi!I am bck .This time,I am presenting to you a high sch fic.I hope you all enjoy this fafic as I am going to put it as a longest fic that I have ever written amoung the stories that I have authored.

Naruto:Presenting to you is 'The life of a High School Student'.

Me:Will someone say the disclaimer for me pls?

Tenten:Oh oh!I will!!

Tenten:lil ms understood do not owe Naruto!

Me:On wif the story!

* * *

It's the starting year of high school.And the girls' are not so excited about it.The girls are Ino,Sakura,Hinata and Tenten.They are living together as their parents agree to let them live together as they are often abroad.And they are the richest girls in their town.

They are driving their car to school when they saw the boys(Sasuke,Naruto,Neji and Shikamaru)driving pass them with some giggling fangirls inside.(they are players in my story)

"Pfft…Who they think they are?King of the town?"Sakura said with sarcasm.

"Ya..Whatever…let's just concentrate on our driving and getting to school on time then wasting those time seeing the boys doing whatever they want."Ino and Tenten said/yelled.

Even though they are the richest girls in the town, they are outcasts a.k.a nerds too.

Why?Ino was counted popular as she was beautiful but she was loud..nobody wants to be friends with her.

Sakura was just basically a nerd.Tenten was a tomboy and she is famous among the weapons world.Hinata?She was just shy .

They meet each other during the first year and become BBF with each other.

**At the lockers**

"Wow! We even have lockers right next to each other!"Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah..And opposites those temes too…"Hinata sighed.

* * *

Guys!I promise you I will contiune the story wif chap 2 if i gt 8 reviews.This is only a prolouge.Pla R&R.

xoxo

lil ms understood

wif the smiles and support.pls contiune to support me!Thx guys!


	2. Sing

Sorry guys

Sorry guys…I was quite busy finishing up my holiday homework.Gomen Gomen.

Now I am up with a new chappie.The next few chappie might take a longer time as my school holidays are over and I am having classes as long till evening. So you can see that I am quite busy.

Sakura:lil ms understood apologizes for the late chappie and hopes to see the readers supporting her.

Ino:On wif the story pls…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song(I wish I couldTT)

* * *

"Ring…"

"Damn it!We have not gotten our books yet and the bell just rang.We should stop cursing the guys and just grab our books!"Tenten said.

"Ya…Look at the entrance of the homeroom class now…It's packed with fangirls…How can we squeeze through them?Come on,look the 'King of the School' are at the entrance.."Sakura whined.

"Why don't we skip homeroom together and sit under our meeting tree.Anyway…Kakashi-sensei is always late and he don't even bother to teach too."Ino asked.

"Ok!"The rest chorused.

So off they went to their meeting tree.

**With the boys…**

"Hey look!Isn't it the girls?Why are they running off eve though the lessons are starting,teme?"Naruto asked.

"Tch…don't ask me…I don't even know them….DOBE…"Sasuke replied.

"Why don't we follow them…?Any way Kakashi sensei always don't even bother to teach."Naruto said.

"Sounds fun…"Shikamaru and Neji replied.

"For once..dobe had a good idea…"

So they went off to follow the girls.

**At the meeting tree…**

"Have you bought your guitars? "Sakura asked.

"Hai!"they replied.

"We are gonna sing a new song written by Ino.Is that alright?"

"Hai."

"Let's begin now…'Song:Unwritten'"(I guess you all are familiar with this song.)

Ino(beginning to strum the guitar and sing)

_**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Sakura:(strumming the guitar and singing)

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else**_

Hinata:

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

Tenten:

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Together:

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
**_  
_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else**_

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken

Ino:

_**Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**_

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Sakura and Tenten:

_**Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten**_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Together:

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**_

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten (more)

**Boys POV**

"Wow!Their singing are heavenly…"All of them thought.

* * *

Sry guys…I really had to stop here as I got to do something…Projects.T-T.

I really sorry but I promised the next chapter will be out soon. Somewhere this week. Really… I promised.


	3. The Secret Part 1

Sry guys

Sry guys..I noe it's late but I couldn't help it.M y comp spoiled.Now on wif the story

_Where's my Rainbow ,Mummy?_

_Your Rainbow is the smile…_

_Everlasting forever…_

_But…Mummy?_

_Why do we need secrets?_

It was after homeroom and it was a tradition for the school to take the rest of the day off school.So to Sakura,Ino,Hianta and Ten ten were like no school at all.

They had a secret that no one knows.They are the most famous band in the world called 'The Roses'.Since junior high ,they had been working under productions with disguise.

And they had a concert in Konoha tonight too.

**Time skip…Night**

"Ino …hurry up or we are gonna late for the concert!!"Sakura shouted in the moment of anger.(lucky for them no one is around)

"All right …I am done.."Ino replied bacl lazily.

Sakura was wearing a dark red and black Coplay dress. Her hair was highlighted with black and red. Her makeup was heavy. (their band theme is gothic)

Ino was wearing stripe sweater in black and white color.Her skirt was black and was wearing combat boots.Her hair was dyed black with hightlight of light blue.

Hinata was wearing a dark red shirt with a lot of accessories and she was a checkered skirt to go with it.She was wearing black boots.Her hair was dyed with hightlight of purple and light blue.

Tenten was wearing a skull t-shirt with black baggy pants and combat boots.She piece her ears with lots of earrings and was wearing lots of belts.She dyed her hair black.

At the concert hall…

Sakura-Scarlet

Ino-Lilac

Hinata-Holly

Tenten-Iris

"Hey!Everyone…are you doing all right tonight?"

The band was greeted with screams.

"Now let's begin with our first song."

Sakura-

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Together:

_**Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**_

Ino-

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

Hinata-

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

Together-

_**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that**_

_**The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**_

Tenten-

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

Hinata-

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken_

Ino-

_Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

Sakura and Tenten-

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

Hinata-

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that  
The chemicals react_

Sakura-

_**(The chemicals react)**_

The Secret part 1 finished.It took me the whole afternoon to complete it.And gomen for the lateness.I think the next update would be somewhere next week.My school just started so there' are lots of hw to finish.

Pls R&R.Thanks!


	4. The Secret Part 2

Sorry for making you all wait for the part 2

Sorry for making you all wait for the part 2.So I decided to make it longer then I have ever written.And there goes a chapter and my Lovely Ideas…LOL

Disclaimer:I don't own the songs OR naruto(I wish I do)

* * *

"Look!Sasuke-Kun!Aren't The Roses amazing?"said Karin talking to Sasuke while staring at his ahemahemSEXYahemahem body.

"Hn."

"Aren't they good?"said Mika to Neji

"They are so good at singing"Mika said dreamily to Shikamaru.

"Maybe,We can get to see them at the backstage."Miko said to Naruto.

"…"was the reply.

**At the Stage**

"Hello Guys!Next song is gonna be 'The best of both Worlds'

Sakura-

_Oh yeah  
Come on__**bk**__ means backup)  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers(bk Ino)_

You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color(Ino

Hinata-

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star(bk Sakura)_

_Together-_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds_

The best of both worlds

TenTen-

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom? )  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)(bk)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows nobody knows(bk)_

Ino-

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar_

Together-

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds_

Hinata-

_Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be_

TenTen-

_Best... best... yeah the best of both  
Best... best... you got the best of both  
Best... best... c'mon the best of both_

Ino-

_Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar_

Together-

_**Woo!**_

Sakura-

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

Hinata-

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together_

Together-

_And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together... oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds_

And it was then,Sakura saw the boys at the concert hall.

* * *

Pls R&R next chap will be coming soon.!I need to thank the supporters who are constantly reading my stories and chaps!Without them…There will be no stories.


End file.
